


Salvaged Pain: A Story of Broken, Garbled, Obfuscated History in Remnant

by Peter_Potter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Potter/pseuds/Peter_Potter
Kudos: 2





	Salvaged Pain: A Story of Broken, Garbled, Obfuscated History in Remnant

**** All he could see now … was fire. It wasn’t the first one he’d been through, nor did William think it’d be the last. At least, not initially. He knew it was a trick, and still he came. He looks down at the broken, mangled form he has adopted, the one remaining hand of ScrapTrap lifted to within his gaze, lit by the backdrop of the flames consuming the building, his daughter, his friend … his friend’s daughter and one of his victims, and what was left of the machines he created so he did not need to dirty his hands with more blood. Of course, they proved a worse experiment than he had thought, especially when one claimed his daughter’s life. He sighed, looking at the flaming roof, a sardonic smile on his face as he thought, “ _ The great William Afton … brought low at last. _ ” There was no escape. Not for him. Not for his daughter. Not even for Henry. A strange sensation started to overcome him … He knew not what it was. He mulled it over, melancholy setting in with it, and suddenly, it came to him: regret. An emotion he had not felt in years, all the regret his actions would normally cause came upon him, building and bubbling …    
  
He savored it. Relief flooded him, and he would have cried had he been alive and not a corpse locked in a springlock suit, incapable of producing tears and long since dead. He could feel his blackened soul starting to become lighter, slacker. The love he’d had for Elizabeth … it suffused him. And he blamed himself for her death. Then, a moment afterwards … he let it go. He was ready to accept his judgement now … but judgement would not come.   
  
  


  
  
**_Meanwhile …_ **   
  
Michael Afton stared at the burning walls around him. He could faintly hear the animatronics screaming. His father went silent first, either the first to die after Henry’s speech or choosing to stop his attempts and self-reflect. Michael didn’t know, nor did he care. Elizabeth’s were the worst, Scrap Baby’s distorted voice making her sound like a demon out of hell. He felt for his sister. Charlie was the next to go silent. Then Molten Freddy’s mangled screams shut off, likely the animatronic shutting itself off to try and preserve its memory cores.    
  
He reflected on his past, his rotted form shifting a bit as he felt the mask he’d used to cover his face start to catch, and he sighed as he took it off and threw it to the ground of the office. He looked to the ceiling, contemplating all he had done … especially to his younger brother Chris. He wept silently for him one last time, then heaved a sigh, smiling as he thought, “ _ The nightmare is finally over, little brother. I’ll be joining you soon. _ ”    
  
But he did not, nor would he for a little longer.


End file.
